monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Hikari A. Matsuki's Diary
28th January 2013 It have been almost 1 month since I joined Monster High. And I already am in the biggest trouble ever exsisted. First I got my tail stuck...twice...on the first day. Then I bumped into Venus McFlytrap,causing her plants to shatter all over me. Unfortunately, I'm allergic to White tulips, they caused me a whole day of sneezing. I even got detention because of that. On detention I met that guy Deuce. I like snakes, just because my family has affinity with snakes...well...except for me and Sidney. I have affinity with dragons and Sidney... She looks more like ordinary human than Symbiote. Teacher fell asleep, so me and Deuce talked a little bit. He explained to me some few rules I need to follow in order to survive the school, and I think I can help him to release his dragon from stone. Ugh! Did the teacher really had to wake up with such a loud noice? Deuce jumped a bit and I instead of helping his statued dragon,turned into statue myself. ( Just another thing Rokusho could put up in his room to stare...hehe..). Statue-form lasted until the morning,so I had nothing left but to skip one lesson because teacher wouldn't let me into the classroom (Due to my being-late-because-of-turned-into-freaked-out-statue issue). I did nothing but sat and stared at the clock in the hallway,right beside the door. I sincerely hoped I can go on just with one single,small,innocent,QUIET day at this school, but that didn't happened. I was caught by Rochelle Goyle in the hallway and further I had to explain my actions in Bloodgood's office. It was really a shame. Daddy would be so proud! <3 Daddy is always proud when I do something bad. Remembering the time when I pinned him into the ground,yelled and screamed straight into his face. But this time,it was different. He got called into school (!). The whole time he was sitting quietly and nodding time to time, squinting at me for the mess I caused. But in the end, when we both left the Headmistress's cabinet, he laughed and rubbed my head. I love daddy, sometimes I start to think. Is it really so neccesary for me to find my mom? Since I had no other friends and Deuce was sitting with his friends, I sat alone, when a very cute ghost ghoul appeared and scared un-dead nightlights out of my chest! I had to flip over in the air and hide under table. She laughed and introduced herself to me. Hauntia Vondergeist, now after some introducion she turned out to be very sweet ghoul and invited me to sit with her and her friends Bubblegum,Skellia and Snowflake. I'm so happy they accepted me as their friend. Now I look forward for my new misadventures at Monster High. 3rd March 2013 13 freaky ways to fail your hexams. A-a-ACHOO!! It've been long long time since I even saw the halls of the Monster High. My freaky Symbiote nature made me too weak towards cold. But that's not the scariest part. Hexams are coming!! I have no notes,I haven't studied at all and I can't invite my friends over, because...well yeah, I live in anime dimension and in order to attend school I must teleport blah blah blah. I had no choice but to ask Rokusho to go to school and ask for some notes. He refused ... But instead he gave me some medical herb. Tomorrow I shall rush to school. But....exams...are....tomorrow.... I'm even more dead than after breaking my father's favorite weapon... 7 months of being grounded...hehe... All those several weeks what I've been ill I did nothing but lay in my bed with Rokusho beside me, that was so cute. But still, If not my GFF Snowflake, I'd completely hate winter. But here's my short list of 13 ways to fail your hexams: #Get cold just when your ghoulmates start preparing for hexams. #Have very caring mother who just won't let you out of your bed before you're completely healthy #Do not take your notes #Live in another dimension and don't be able to ask your friends to come over and help you #Icoffin = dead, dropped into lake #Bagheera - reminding that you left ALL your books at school #Fall into lake with your Icoffin #Have no library with Monster History nearby.. Not even in the catacombs of Tokyo #Freeze your brains so hard you forget who you are T.T that's the worst part #Have your pc broken and sent to repair...with all your materials needed for hexams in it #Trip over your tail and drop your USB without finding it later #Having too cocky sister to lend you a hand and bring some notes from school #Be Unique,Be Yourself, Be SYMBIOTE! Q.Q Somebody....Save me.. Category:Diary